Laser-based rangefinders for measuring a distance to a target, such as a pin on a golf course, are commercially available. In addition to presenting the measured distance, such rangefinders may also incorporate sensors, such as tilt sensors, for providing the user with additional information. According to Rule 14-3, Note and Decision 14-3/0.5 of the United States Golf Association (USGA) rules of golf, a device that measures a distance to the target may be permitted by local rules, but not a device that measures other conditions that might affect a user's play. Thus, rangefinders that provide additional information to the user are not typically allowed during tournament play and golfers may need to purchase two rangefinders—one for tournament play that measures distance only and another for recreational or training purposes that measures other conditions.
The present inventors have recognized a need for providing a single device that may be used for situations where only line-of-sight distance is permitted as well as for situations where additional information is permitted and desired.